1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an adjustable compression band which simultaneously compresses soft tissue and applies a DC magnetic field thereto and, more particularly, to an arm band constructed to be worn by persons suffering from symptoms of lateral epicondylitis (tennis elbow), radial supinator syndrome and medial epicondylitis, carpal tunnel syndrome and similar overuse inflammatory conditions to relieve the symptoms thereof.
2. Reference to Copending Patent Applications
Reference is made herein to pending patent applications, Ser. No. 08/137,629, filed Oct. 15, 1993, entitled "Device and Method for Treating Carpal Tunnel Syndrome;" and Ser. No. 08/189,901, filed Feb. 1, 1994, entitled "Knee Compression Band," both by the present inventor.
3. Prior Art
Tennis elbow, sometimes referred to in the prior art alternatively as lateral epicondylitis or epicondylalgia externa, is frequently found in men and women between the ages of thirty and fifty who engage in racket sports. In people in the aforesaid age group, muscles and tendons become less supple and less able to absorb and dissipate the forces associated with sudden acceleration and deceleration which cause the inflammation associated with tennis elbow particularly where the extensor muscle mass meets the bone. Tennis elbow is also found in individuals pursuing activities such as golf and bowling. It is also found in certain trades such as carpentry, due to repeated hammering and driving of screws, and house painting, due to the forward and backward stroke of the brush.
Although "tennis elbow" is frequently thought of as an inflammation of the extensor muscles of the forearm, such inflammation may be accompanied by radial supinator inflammation due to repetitive pronation and supination. Such inflammation of the supinator muscle mass can cause tension on the overlying extensor muscle and resultant inflammation. The forearm extensor and supinator muscles are those that come into play during the extension, raising or snapping of the wrist. Every time a tennis ball hits a racket, there is a certain force or mechanical shock wave propagated up the forearm muscles which are already in tension due to the weight and acceleration of the racket and the tension caused by the centrifugal force of the stroke. If the ball is mis-hit, an extra force is added resulting in a snap of the wrist. It is this extra repetitive stress that causes the trauma leading to inflammation in the extensor and supinator muscles.
Prior art devices and procedures to control "tennis elbow" have been principally directed to lateral epicondylitis due to inflammation of the extensor muscle mass. Such devices include tension bandages for support and non-elastic bandages which are fastened around the forearm to inhibit the massive movement of the extensor and flexor muscles and absorb much of the shock. The following United States patents describe such devices and are made of record: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,628,918; 4,905,998; 3,970,081; and 4,191,373.
Applegate, Jr., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,081 (referenced above) describes a support to be worn on the arm near the elbow joint for reducing pain in the elbow joint associated with the condition of tennis elbow. Applegate, Jr.'s strap comprises a tubular sleeve of one-way stretch fabric with an integral non-elastic strap. In use, the tubular sleeve is pulled up over the arm and positioned. The strap is tightened to compress a disc housed thereunder causing the disc to press against the forearm. Applegate, Jr. teaches positioning the tubular sleeve such that the compression disc underlying the inelastic band may be positioned on the arm wherever it will provide or afford the most relief. The Applegate, Jr. sleeve and integral band is substantially circular and because it is circular, it applies pressure substantially evenly about the forearm thereby impairing the circulation much like a tourniquet. It is, therefore, desirable to provide a pressure band similar to Applegate, Jr.'s without the disadvantage of impairing blood circulation in the forearm.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,302, incorporated herein by reference, the present inventor describes the use of a device for applying transaxial compression to the flexor, extensor and supinator muscles of the forearm for alleviating the symptoms of tennis elbow. In a related copending application, the present inventor describes a device and method for treating the complex of symptoms generally referred to as carpal tunnel syndrome.
It is now well-established that the targeted application of controlled pressure to discrete areas of soft tissue can relieve inflammation. The above-referenced U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,302 patent teaches the use of such a band for treating tennis elbow while other copending applications teach the utility of applying controlled pressure to discrete or targeted portions of soft tissue to relieve tendonitis in the knee and carpal tunnel syndrome. It is important that the device employed does not exert a tourniquet effect or unduly interfere with blood flow in the affected limb.
Both AC and DC electric and magnetic fields have been employed to promote healing of fractured bones. Liboff, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,940 discloses a method and device for promoting cartilage growth by applying a fluctuating magnetic field to the cartilage, such field having a frequency determined by the magnetic field strength. The Liboff device (which is not adapted to be worn upon the body during periods of physical activity) provides a bidirectional alternating magnetic field superimposed on a constant, unidirectional magnetic field and means for permeating a cartilage with the composite magnetic field to encourage cartilage growth. Alternating DC magnetic fields have also been suggested for the treatment of soft tissue disease. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,758,429, 4,923,437, and 4,813,399 to Gordon describe a device and method of treating inflammatory joint disease or neuromuscular disease employing an external alternating magnetic field. In accordance with the teaching of the Gordon patents, magnetic dipoles are introduced into certain targeted effected cells and an external AC magnetic field applied. The intracellular dipoles, set in motion by the external field, destroy the cells.
Surprisingly, it has been found that the simultaneous application of a DC magnetic field and compression of discrete areas of inflamed targeted tissue act synergistically to reduce inflammation. The term "DC magnetic field" as used herein, refers to a continuous unidirectional magnetic field. It is, therefore, desirable to provide a compression band incorporating a permanent magnet which is useful for treating the symptoms of tennis elbow whether due to extensor, flexor or supinator inflammation. Additionally, the design of the band should minimally impair normal circulation up and down the arm.